The famous Jearmin week
by PauPawu
Summary: Día 5- Gifts - "Hay veces en que se siente mal por no poder convencer a Jean de dejar de hacer aquello, pero el más alto siempre responde "¡Esta bien, esto no es nada! Solo tómalo, di 'gracias' y bésame" con una sonrisa. Y Armin simplemente lo hace." / Día 5 arriba, justo el ultimo día del año, oh yeah!/
1. Dia 1: Teamwork

_Holi, aquí estoy yo otra vez, un poco aterrada subiendo esto y con muchas dudas sobre si debería o no hacerlo en cuestión D:_

_Bueno, les explico de que va esto, en tumblr se hizo la semana del Jearmin y se propusieron un total de 7 prompts/tematicas/como quieran llamarlo. Yo participe en todos los días y el día que correspondía solo que no publique en antes porque porque... Nevermind, mas detalles de asunto dejare al finalizar el fic y pues si estais interesados en saber porque no publique antes pues ahí se ven mas abajo leyendo e,e_

_Por hoy les dejare el día1 del asunto y ya veremos conforme avance la semana si termino subiendo todos los días o no e,e _

* * *

_Nada me pertenece, todo es de Isayama y bla bla bla, realmente tengo que hacer esto cada que publique algo?_

* * *

**Día 1**

**Prompt: Teamwork/ Trabajo en equipo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Honestamente, tener que hacer reportes no era la tarea preferida de Jean, incluso podría decirse que los trabajos de limpieza le parecían más divertidos que tener que hacer aquello. Y es que Jean nunca fue ninguna especie de fan de los libros o escritura en realidad.

Para su suerte, Armin había terminado antes su trabajo y ahora estaba sentado junto a él, con una mirada tranquila mientras le veía escribir, o intentarlo al menos.

Un suspiro pesado de parte de Jean y una pequeña risa de Armin.

"Ah, creo que necesitas los registros antiguos para esto" dijo repentinamente Armin, y Jean pudo sentir el liviano peso de Armin alejarse de su lado para buscar algo en los estantes. Otro suspiro fue la respuesta de Jean, quien ahora se hallaba junto a Armin buscando los famosos registros.

"Oh, creo que ya sé dónde están" señalo el más alto mirando en la parte más alta de uno de los estantes. Y justo ahí estaban, en un lugar al cual, de seguro, ninguno de ellos podría llegar con facilidad.

"Hm, será problemático sacarlos de allí…" Armin se tomó un momento para pensar en una solución pero no se le ocurría nada. ¿Quizás una silla? Bueno, no parecia haber ninguna por allí. Y entonces Jean tuvo una idea.

"Sube a mi hombros" Fueron sus palabras.

"¿Q-que?" Armin le miro confuso mientras Jean se arrodillaba junto a él.

"Vamos, será más rápido así. Prometo no dejarte caer" insistió. Pero el rubio se seguía rehusando. De todos modos no importo mucho pues repentinamente Armin sintió como sus piernas eran tomadas y el peso de su cuerpo era separado del suelo.

"Oh dios no hagas eso!" Y a continuación el trasero de Armin se hallaba cayendo sobre los fuertes hombros de Jean.

"Bien, ya estas arriba" exclamo el chico sonriendo a Armin, quien ahora se agarraba del cabello de Jean en un intento por no caerse. "¿Podrías por favor no dejarme calvo?" Pidió el moreno sacudiendo sus hombros para obtener la atención del más bajo

"H-hey ten cuidado… Ok, intentare tomarlo ahora" temblando, Armin levando una de sus manos tratando de tomar el libro.

"No te muevas tanto por favor" pidió Jean cuando sintió las piernas de Armin presionando su pecho y haciéndole perder un poco el equilibrio. Los dedos de Armin rozaban el libro, ya casi lo podía sentir entre sus manos.

"¡Ya casi lo ten-uh… Ah!" Pero justo en el instante en que tomo el libro pudo también sentir su cuerpo cayendo de los hombros de Jean. Se preparó para el golpe que se daría contra el suelo más este nunca llego, porque unos fuertes y musculosos brazos le sostuvieron antes de que pudiese tocarlo.

Jean le sonreía travieso

Y Armin supo de inmediato que Jean lo había tirado de sus hombros solo para asustarle

"Te lo dije, no te dejaría caer!" sonrió.

"¡I-idiota!" Y entonces Kirshtein sintió el famoso libro de reportes golpear su frente

"Creo que hacemos buen equipo" fue la única respuesta que Armin obtuvo. Por su parte Jean obtuvo un suspiro como respuesta.

"Y yo creo que deberás terminar tu reporte"

"Si, eso creo…"

"Por cierto… ya puedes bajarme Jean"

* * *

_Aqui les dejo mi pequeño testamento:_

_Como ya sabrán, acabamos de pasar el apogeo de la semana de Jearmin en tumblr y pues aquí vengo con mi pequeño aporte; la verdad es que participe en todos los prompts propuestos en tumblr, pero bueno también es que solo los publique allá /osease en tumblr/ y en ingles ademas lol._

_So, la verdad es que me es extraño estar hoy, Diciembre 9 el día/noche despues de que la semana acabara oficialmente en tumblr, recién viniendo acá a publicar algo en español. Sinceramente que no los iba a publicar y es que ciertamente estoy aterrada pues siento que esto no tiene ni pizca de la calidad necesaria para considerarse un buen fic/drabble sobre nuestros chicos u3u_

_Ademas, últimamente he escrito tanto en ingles que bueno, traducirlos al español se me hacía de pereza y no fue sino hasta hace unas horas que decidí intentarlo. Also, otra cosa que me motivo un poco a publicar fue el hecho de que algunas personas me lo habían pedido y a otras se los comente. No sé, quizás no valga la perdida de su tiempo pero ya veremos de que va todo esto_

_Por hoy me remito a esto y pues, como dije mas arriba esta misma vez les dejo los prompts correspondientes al día 1 y día 2 y dependiendo de que tal nos vaya veré si continuo y termino subiendo todos los días o no uwu _

_Y nos leemos luego hermosuras!_

_Si quereis lanzarme tomates, patatas, pan, sillas o lo que sea solo debeís dejarme un review!_


	2. Dia 2: Travel

_Día dos, y es sobre viajes. Also, un pequeño AU, esta historia es realmente corta y según yo, sin sentido alguno xD_

_Nos leemos al final!_

* * *

_Nop, nada nadita me pertenece yo solo tome a Armin y Jean y los use para esta bazofia :D_

* * *

**Día 2**

**Prompt: Travel/ Viajes**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A veces a Jean le cuesta un poco entender como un chico tan listo como Armin termino siendo su novio. Y es que seamos sinceros, _es Jean_, no exactamente la persona más inteligente mundo, ni siquiera la más tranquila o culta. Algunos le han comentado que podría ser alguna especie de interés por parte de Armin, pero Jean no lo cree ni lo creerá nunca. Para Jean, Armin es de esas personas puras que simplemente no pueden mentir o dañarte. O al menos eso le gusta pensar.

"Falta mucho?" pregunta impaciente el rubio, como si nunca hubieran hecho ese viaje antes.

"Hemos hecho este viaje muchas veces ya, no deberías ya saber cuánto falta por ti mismo?" Jean ríe suave sin quitar la vista del camino y mantiene una sonrisa en su rostro.

Mientras, Armin esconde su cara tras el libro que leía intentando disimular un sonrojo. Simplemente no podía evitarlo, le emocionaba demasiado poder ir a la playa y ver el mar, _otra vez_.

Secretamente el rubio amaba esos pequeños y simples momentos de calma con su novio.

"Bien, ya estamos aquí" Dice Jean estacionando el auto. Y solo con ver la sonrisa emocionada de Armin pudo adivinar que sería un gran día. "Jamás entenderé porque te gusta tanto este lugar, la arena se me mete hasta por la ropa interior"

"¿Acaso no te gusta?" Armin rió suave mientras toma del auto del más alto las cosas que necesitarían para el día. Jean solo toma la mano del más bajo y le besa la frente.

"Me gustas tú" Armin se sonroja y le sonríe.

Y Sí, Armin era una de esas personas con una naturaleza pura.

* * *

_Os los dije, este prompt es muy corto! Es mas creo que es el que me ha quedado mas corto de toda la semana xD_

_Ya bueno, los dejo en paz! nos leemos en otra, maybe e,e_

_Mensajes de amor u odio? Ya saben que hacer uwu_


	3. Día 3: Sickness

_Finalmente he dedidido subir todos los promts, de todos modos solo son siente y ninguno es muuy extenso por lo que creo no los agotare tanto con mis intetos de escritura, así que espero decidais -junto a mi- darles una oportunidad. _

_Si hablamos de enfermedades debo admitir que no puedo quitarme la imagen de un Jean quejandose y exagerando la situación en plan "me voy a morir" incluso ante un pequeño resfriado, espero les guste!_

* * *

_Lamentablemente el manga ni la serie me pertenecen, menos aun sus personajes así que no puedo volver oficial el Jearmin, pero por ahora me conformo con escribir, ver y leer de ellos :3_

* * *

**Dia 3**

**Prompt: Sickness/Enfermedad**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando Jean llego aquella tarde a la habitación que les había sido asignada a el y Armin noto inmediatamente que rubio ya se encontraba allí. El chico en cuestión se había quedado dormido leyendo un libro, el cual aún sostenía entre sus manos.

"Como siempre" pensó Jean. Ambos compartían aquella habitación desde el mismo día en que habían sido designados para ser el nuevo escuadrón Rivaille. Así que a esas alturas Jean ya había notado algunas cosas que le parecían algo graciosas sobre Armin, incluso algunas un poco tiernas. Como su habito de quedarse dormido leyendo algo, siempre lo hacía.

Jean tomo el libro de las manos de Armin para dejarlo sobre la mesita que había junto a su cama como todas las noches. Pero por alguna razón, esta vez decidió que quizás no era tan mala idea ver de qué trataba aquel libro. Se sentó en el piso junto a la cama de Armin y comenzó a leer el libro, descubriendo que era bastante interesante de hecho. Al menos no era uno de esos libros que trataban sobre titanes y cosa así.

Y no se dio cuenta lo rápido que el tiempo paso, así como tampoco noto el momento cuando cayó entre sus sueños.

* * *

Cuando la mañana llego, Armin abrió sus ojos con pereza. Era una mañana de esas heladas. Giro su cara para descubrir si Jean seguiría dormido aún, pero no pudo encontrar al chico en su cama. Confundido, se sentó en su cama, notando entonces que Jean estaba exactamente allí. Sentado en el suelo, durmiendo, con un libro en las manos. _Con su libro en las manos._

Armin negó con la cabeza y dejó escapar un suspiro.

"Jean…" Dijo suavemente, sacudiendo los hombros del otro con su mano "Jean deberías desertar… Hace frío para que estés allí…"

El más alto abrió los ojos con una expresión algo confundida y cansada.

"Dormilón, te quedaste dormido en el piso…" Armin dejo salir una pequeña risita. Jean rio también.

"Sí, eso creo…" repentinamente Jean no pudo contener un gran estornudo. Armin le miro algo preocupado.

"Creo que te resfriaste…"

"No es nada, estoy bi-Ah choo!"

"Ahí lo tienes… A la cama. Ahora" exigió Armin y Jean solo pudo obedecer. "Te traeré alguna medicina, y desayuno también…"

"Estas exagerando…" Fue la respuesta de Jean, y Armin solo pudo sonrojarse un poco.

* * *

"¡Esto es tu culpa!" Dijo Jean cuando Armin volvía a su habitación a mitad de la tarde. El rubio rodo los ojos mientras se acercaba a la cama del más alto.

"Sabes, no puedo recordar el momento en que te dije 'Siéntate en el piso y lee este libro sin usar siquiera una manta'… ¿O estoy equivocado?" El rubio puso su mano en la frente de Jean, aún tenía algo de fiebre. "¿Quién está exagerando ahora?"

"¡Pero esto es injusto! ¡Me estoy muriendo!" continuo quejándose Jean.

"Es solo un resfriado Jean, no te estas muriendo"

"¡Claro que sí!"

"¿Qué tal si mejor terminamos de leer este libro?" Armin tomo el mismo libro que Jean leía la noche anterior y se lo mostro. "Hazme espacio" Jean se movió un poco y Armin se sentó junto a él, sonriéndole antes de comenzar a leerle el libro desde la página en que Jean lo había dejado la noche anterior.

"_Quizás estar enfermo no es tan malo"_ pensó Jean.

* * *

_Debo admitir que escribir este prompt se me hizo bastante fácil porque una vez me paso que me quede dormida sentada en el suelo junto a la cama y sin cubrirme, y pues supongo que ya adivinaron que como resultado obtuve un bonito resfriado xD_

_Espero haya sido de su agrado y bueno, si quereis lanzarme tomates o cualquier cosa colo teneis que hacer una cosa bien simple y dejarme review~_

_-So, prompt 3 arriba, pronto subire el prompt 4 ya que lo tengo listo, solo me falta tiempo para revsar detalles~_

_Nos leemos pronto! Adieu!_


	4. Día 4: Free Space Recuerdos

_El día 4 de la semana Jearmin la tematica era libro, así que yo elegi hacer algo basado en uno de mis headcanons y pues esto surgio. La tematica que elegí fue "recuerdos" y ya, espero que os guste. _

* * *

_Nada es mio, ya se saben el resto, venga a leer!_

* * *

_**Día 4: Free Space **__**/ Espacio libre**_

_**"Recuerdos"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Jean se hallaba sentado junto a un árbol, observado el oscuro cielo de aquella noche, había una gran luna frente a él, pero eso realmente no importaba porque Jean no estaba realmente viendo nada allí, el solo estaba ahí, sentado con una mirada vacía.

Armin dejó escapar un suspiro, sabía exactamente que cuando Jean salía en medio de la noche solo podía significar que el chico no se sentía para nada bien. No era como si Armin hubiera estado espiándolo o algo así. Pero aquella noche Armin había estado leyendo algunos reportes y libro antiguos que Hanji le había dado, y el tiempo se había ido mucho antes de que el pudiera siquiera notarlo. Y había sido en el momento en que volvía a su habitación cuando por casualidad había visto una sombra afuera. Y la curiosidad le había llevado a descubrir de quien se tratada. _Y era Jean._

"Quizás se siente un poco nostálgico esta noche" pensó. Aquella era una noche realmente fría, así que decidió volver a su habitación, tomar un par de mantas de su cama, y volver a donde Jean se encontraba.

De pronto, el Moreno sitio un peso extra sobre sus hombros, y cuando levanto su cabeza para descubrir que era encontró dos grandes ojos azules mirándole y una manta cayendo sobre sus hombros. Y no pudo evitar una pequeña risita cuando sintió el cálido cuerpo de Armin sentarse junto a él.

"¿Todo bien?" Preguntó Armin, Jean asintió y rodeo los hombros de Armin con su brazo, el rubio le beso la mejilla y puso su cabeza sobre el pecho de Jean por un omento. El calor proporcionado por Armin y la manta hicieron sentir a Jean mucho más tranquilo y cómodo que antes.

"Solo estaba recordando algunas cosas" Dijo después de un rato, Armin le abrazo con fuerza.

"Sabes, cuando yo era un niño pequeño solía meterme en problemas" Jean le miro algo confundido "Eren siempre tenía que venir y salvarme… Pero siempre terminaba siendo golpeado por mi culpa, recuerdo que siempre después de aquello solíamos ir asu casa, o a veces a la mia, y tomar un poco de leche o té…"

"¿Qué hay con eso?" Jean preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa entre labios. Armin solo le miro tranquilamente.

"Nada, solo son algunos recuerdos de cuando éramos niños" Esta vez Armin levanto su cabeza buscando los labios de Jean, el más alto se acercó y le beso con delicadeza "Acaso tú no tienes algunos recuerdos valiosos?"

"Hm… hubo una vez" comenzó Jean, Armin puso toda su atención en lo que el chico diría "No mucho después de que Marco y yo nos conociéramos… Estábamos jugando y de pronto comenzó a llover, Marco dijo que deberíamos volver temprano a casa, pero el lugar de eso logre convencerlo de que se quedara unto a mi jugando bajo la lluvia…. El resultado fue una madre realmente enojada, una semana entera de castigo y unos realmente enfermo Jean y Marco"

El rubio soltó una risita después de escuchar eso. Y pudo sentir como Jean estaba un poco más relajado ahora que cuando lo encontró.

"De todos modos ¿Por qué me preguntas algo así?" volvió a hablar Jean.

"Esto podrá sonar estúpido pero…. Realmente me gusta mucho tener estos recuerdos simples"

"Bueno, así veo…"

"Si pero… Me gustaría tener recuerdos como esos contigo también… Quiero decir, cada vez que pienso en nosotros ni siquiera puedo decir que somos… Por favor no me malinterpretes, claro que recuerdo el día en que ese titán casi te mata y te pedí que _por favor no me dejaras_ y te dije que estaba enamorado de ti, recuerdo nuestro primer beso también…. Pero, nunca hemos tenido algún momento como esos… A parte de todo el llanto y la desesperación no puedo recordar un simple momento en que estuviéramos simplemente calmados y disfrutando entre nosotros…" Dijo Armin con algo de tristeza, Jean lo beso en la frente y le sonrió con algo de tristeza también. "De verdad me gustaría tener algún recuerdo así contigo"

Armin estaba en lo correcto. Cada vez que había estado juntos había sido antes o después de una misión, Jean nunca le había dicho en realidad a Armin que sentía por él, y ninguno de ellos hablaba nunca de ese tema. Y es que habían veces que ellos simplemente no podían aguantarlo más y terminaban besándose como si no existiera un mañana. Quizás esta era la ocasión perfecta para dejar las cosas claras entre ellos.

"¿Y qué hay de este momento?" dijo Jean suavemente a Armin, el rubio le miro algo confundido.

"¿Este momento? ¿Qué hay con este momento?"

"No sé, estamos aquí…" Jean dijo con un tono ligeramente de burla. Armin solo le miró fijamente "Acurrucándonos en medio de la noche, frente a la luna, te estoy pidiendo que seas mi novio… Creo que esto cuenta como un recuerdo, ¿o no?"

Armin sintió todo su rostro enrojecer intensamente

"¡Jean, no juegues conmigo!" Dijo avergonzado intentando ocultar una sonrisa nerviosa. Jean lo tomo de la barbilla haciéndole mirar sus ojos, esta vez su irada estaba llena de determinación

"No estoy jugando contigo" Sonrió "Se mi novio pequeño rubio, no te dejare ir hasta que digas que sí" El sonrojo de Armin solo se intensifico más, si es que era posible claramente.

"Jean yo…" Y no pudo terminar de hablar porque ahora Jean le estaba besando, Bueno eso no importaba Armin no pensó dos veces en responder aquel beso. "Sí" susurro sobre los labios de Jean. El más alto solo pudo mostrarle la sonrisa más brillante que nunca hubiera visto.

"Me asegurare de darte muchos recuerdos, lo prometo… No, ambos haremos recuerdos para nosotros"

Armin solo sonrió una vez más y dejo su cabeza descansar en el pecho de Jean, este de seguro sería uno de sus recuerdos más adorados por siempre.

* * *

_Sí, lo sé. Soy jodidamente cursi y cliché! o siento mucho! e,eU _

_La idea de todo esto era subir todos los promts de un mismo día pero como he dicho antes tengo que traducirlos primero, así que me he tardado mas de lo esperado ya que estoy en media temporada de examenes._

_Pero ya el viernes se viene el ultimo de mis examenes y por fin tendré algo de tiempo! Así que ahí ya me pongo a full y espero tener todos los prompts listos antes de navidad *3*_

_Bueno linduras, si llegaron hasta aquí os lo agradesco muchos y sepan que solo con eso se han ganado un espacion en mi corazoncito, nos leemos pronto!_

_Opiniones de amor u odio, todo se recibe solo dejame review~ uwuU_


	5. Dia 5: Gifts

_Ultima actualización del año! Espero que tengan un feliz ño nuevo y que el próximo año este lleno de buenas noticias y situaciones para ustedes! Os lo merecen!_

* * *

_Shingeki y estos dos seys y lindos niñs no me pertenecen tristemente, quizas el proimo año lo consiga!_

* * *

**Día 5**

**Prompt: Gifts/Regalos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Armin y Jean llevan ya un tiempo de ser novios. Generalmente Jean le da a Armin alguna clase de regalito, sin importar lo que sea, siempre lo hace. Un libro, un pequeño pastel, un marcador de libros -Armin ya tiene 8 diferentes solamente gracias a Jean-.

Por su parte, Armin no tiene el dinero suficiente como para hacer lo mismo con Jean, su familia siempre ha sido una familia modesta, y desde que sus padres murieron dejándolo a él solo con su abuelo la situación se volvió mucho más modesta. Hay veces en que se siente mal por no poder convencer a Jean de dejar de hacer aquello, pero el más alto siempre responde "¡Esta bien, esto no es nada! Solo tómalo, di 'gracias' y bésame" con una sonrisa. Y Armin simplemente lo hace.

Pero esta vez la navidad se acerca y Armin tiene que darle algún regalo a Jean. La situación se vuelve aún más especial porque esta será su primera navidad juntos. Y estarán solos. Los padres de Jean se irán de viaje -claro está, ellos habían ofrecido a Jean y Armin a ir con ellos pero ambos chicos habían terminado por rechazar la oferta- y el abuelo de Armin le ha dicho que puede ir con su novio si así lo desea pues el pretende visitar un viejo amigo que llego a la ciudad unos días atrás.

Así que para cuando el día llega, Jean y Armin están en la casa del moreno acurrucados en el sillón, viendo televisión con una tasa de chocolate caliente. Y cuando la película termina, y Jean se levanta para ir a la cocina a buscar algo para comer, Armin busca en su bolso y toma el regalo que el mismo ha hecho para Jean.

"¡Jean ven aquí!" Le llama Armin cuando el más alto ya esta volviendo de la cocina con alguna especie de pastel en su mano.

"¿Qué pasa, Armin?"

"Solo, siéntate allí y cierra los ojos" él solo hace lo que su novio le pide con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Ya sabe que Armin quiere Darle una sorpresa, así que cuando siente el ligero peso del rubio sobre su regazo está listo para abrazar la cintura de Armin.

Armin ríe suave mientras pone sobre el cuello de Jean una bufanda azul y le besa en la frente.

"Puedes abrirlos ahora" El más alto abre los ojos y observa la bufanda, le sonríe a su novio.

"No debiste" Dice con suavidad.

"No es mucho, pero la hice para ti…" Responde el rubio antes de besar nuevamente a Jean, esta vez, se encarga de que el beso sea más apasionado que los compartidos antes.

"No necesito más que a ti, esto es perfecto" susurra después de romper el beso en busca de un poco de aire.

"La verdad te tengo otro regalo, pero ese es para antes de ir a dormir" Dice Armin cerca de los labios de Jean casi susurrado sensualmente. Los ojos de Jean se encuentran con los de Armin, encontrando una mirada inundada en lujuria, e inmediatamente siente sus mejillas enrojecerse.

"Sabes, creo que ya me dio un poco de sueño…"

* * *

_Debo decir, que si bien este no fue el mejor año de todos para mi, al menos he tenido la oportunidad de ver animado snk y leer el maravilloso manga y enamorarme de estos chicos!_

_Ha sido un gusto aportar durante el 2013 entre los poquitos escritos Jearmin que hay, y si bien no soy muy buena, al menos me he divertido, y si ustedes se ha divertido leyendo mis escritos, pues mejor aún!_

_Espero sinceramente que el próximo año sea mejor para todos y no dudeis que me seguiran viendo con mas escritos fails por estos lados_

_Muuuuchos besos y abrazos apretados! Nos leemos el otro año!_

_PD: Janet linda, te quedo debiendo el escrito del que te hable por PM para el próximo año! Estoy trabajando en el lo prometo! _


End file.
